Teen Girls with Amazing Abilities Convention!
by Firedoll22
Summary: The girls of the Titans Starfire, Raven and Bumblebee recieve invitations to a Convention for young female girls with Amazing Abilities there will be contests and prizes. The girls decide to go But not all is as it seems.
1. We're going to the CONVENTION!

Starfire jubilantly rushed around the tower looking for odds and ends she may have missed. Last week she and Raven had received invitations to a Teen Girls with Amazing Abilities Convention. It was to be held in New York City, and there were prizes to be won, friends to be made, and new things to try- Starfire had heard that New York City even had its own mustard!

Raven, not surprisingly had not been too enthralled to go, until Cyborg had deftly reminded her it would give her 2 weeks away from Beastboy's bad jokes and the boys constant arguing. That having been pointed out, she floated to her room to begin packing her books and clothes.

Robin however, seemed to be the only Titan who was apprehensive about it. The boys sat around watching a new action flick but he kept fidgeting, watching Starfire run around the tower. Eventually Cyborg got tired of hearing BB's bad jokes about Robin and Star and broke into his thoughts.

"Look man, they're both big girls and capable of handling themselves. Besides, they'll have the communicators to call us if they need it." he stated.

Just as Robin was about to shoot back a reply, the movie switched off to be replaced by Bumblebee's face, her and Speedy were apparently jostling for the cam. All that could be heard was a lot of yelling until Robin suddenly yelled for quiet. Everyone fell silent till Speedy quickly broke in with a string of words-

"BumblebeegotthisinvitationtoNYandsheshouldntgobecauseitmaybeasetup-" he was stopped suddenly as her face appeared again.

"Yo man, I was calling to see if Rae and Star got the hook-up to!" She cried happily.

At that moment Star and Raven re-entered the room, the three girls burst into a flow of chatter, and somehow, Speedy and Robin's suspicions were swept aside, Bumblebee used a new device created by Speedy and Aqualad and had teleported to Teen Titans Tower. The girls all disappeared toward the back, leaving the boys standing there gaping.

"Well" Cyborg stated " The girls wanna go, let 'em have fun man- HEY BB GIVE ME BACK THAT CONTROLLER!"

As the two rolled around the ground, Robin and Speedy shrugged and switched off.

Later that Day

The girls finally emerged from their rooms, and the boys all fell silent, struck dumb. Bumblebee flew in, trailed by Starfire, happily swooping in, Raven floated in behind them, their suitcases trailing after her in a wake of power. The girls had obviously collaborated on their outfits, and each looked stunning and would definitely hold their own if their was a competition for style. At the least they gave a good showing for the Teen Titans.

Raven looked gorgeous, she had let her hair grow out over the last few months, and it hung down her shoulders in a luscious smooth river of deep purple. She had pushed it back with a black headband, leaving her face free and clear. Her violet eyes looked soft and pretty and she had done her make-up, using a favorite trick of Star fires (who loved shimmery things) to use a white shimmer powder on her lids, and a light pink on her lips. She wore a black leotard with purple lacings and swirled, ancient designs embroidered on it, violet stockings and knee-high black boots. Her cloak was still dark purple but had no hood.

Starfire had grown up much in her months with the Titans, no longer so naive, she had grown accustomed to earth traditions and had even toned down her bubbliness- a side effect of Raven, but at least Raven had perked up. She had outgrown her bangs, and cut her hair to just below her ears, slicking it back. She wore hot-pink armbands to match her hair, with a black tunic like Ravens, however hers had been slashed and ripped- to expose a hot pink surface underneath. She wore a hot pink mini-skirt, and tall black boots.

Bumblebee look stunning, she wore bright yellow leggings, with a black leotard with vertical thin yellow stripes going up and down. She had pulled her hair back into a pony-tail and had pretty black hoops hanging from her ears. She wore short black ugg-like boots, and had polished her wings with something that made them shimmer a million shades between black and gold.

Obviously BB thought, the girls had decided to dress like a team- black leotard, hot boots, tight pants and whatever signature color they loved. He didn't mind in the least. Looking at Robin and Cyborg's faces they didn't either. The girls took pity on the boys and promised to call both towers everyday so the boys wouldn't worry. They left the tower amidst cheers to prove the Titan worth.

So now the girls are off to the Teen Girls with Amazing Abilities Convention! However…not only heroes are invited…so are villainesess and worse. Are the girls power enough? Who will they meet? Will the boys be content to stay home and wait for word? Read and Review please! First Fanfic ever!


	2. The Journey and The Surprise

Chapter 2

Starfire stopped outside the Tower. "Friend Raven…Bumblebee…are we to _fly_ to New York?"

Bumblebee cracked up "Nah girl, we're using Speedy's "Teletitan" as he calls it, its based on the Tower Transport System. Raven looked at the small disk dubiously as Bumblebee pulled it out.

"Didn't Speedy's Titan-iam body shields crack when you stretch?"

Starfire piped in- "And didn't his Teen-y villain nets entangle _us_ instead?"

"And remember when his Tit-lite-glow-in-the-dark-pants he didn't tell us about ruined the 4 day stake-out we had by Slade?" Raven finished.

Bumblebee stared at it for a minute, then chucked it in the water. "Damn…you're right. But its' too far to fly there…..maybe we could…" An unholy grin appeared on her face.

"Maybe we could what friend?" Starfire asked, puzzled by her friends sudden change.

"STEAL THE T-CAR FOR A JOYRIDE!" Bumblebee exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

All three girls jumped and gasped, clapping their hands to their mouth to stifle the noise. They giggled madly and kept glancing at each other trying not to burst out laughing.

"I could phase us into the garage from here…and make it look like we ..."teleported". Raven offered, trying not to burst out laughing and cause something to explode.

Within seconds the girls were in the garage. Starfire pressed her ears against the door, her keen alien senses able to detect motion. "All the boys are upstairs….arguing….meat versus tofu. Ugh."

She had to admit, as much as she loved all her friends…sometimes the sameness of the Tower could be boring…and to think she was going adventuring with her best friend Raven and her other good friend to distant parts of planet Earth! She had a feeling though….there might be something in the tower she might miss more than she wanted to dwell on.

Bumblebee jumped in the driver's seat, and Raven sidled in next to her. Starfire threw their bags into the back and settled down with her new hobby-knitting. For the past few weeks all the Titans had been walking around wearing scarves, mittens, and badly-fitting shirts. She even decorated with doilies and mismatched curtains. Raven glanced back to see what she was doing and smirked, remembering the time last Thursday when BB tried to convince Star not to make another Happiness Pudding the day they received the letter. Turning into a kitten in an attempt to melt her heart, he had been unable to resist the kitten-ish impulse of jumping into her yarn basket and getting hopelessly tangled among the Tamaranian's many balls of yarn. Star had flown into a rage and the hallway next to her room had smelled like singed fur for days.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Raven asked Bumblebee with a pointed look at the girls utter confusion to find the ignition- the T-car didn't have a key, thanks to the many times BB had accidentally swallowed it, so Cyborg had adapted it to start when a communicator was pressed into it.

"If Sparky can drive this thing, then so can I baby!" she cried out. Eventually, she gave a triumphant cry and pushed her communicator into a small circle in the dashboard. A steering wheel popped up, as well as the gas and brake pedals. She grabbed the wheel and jabbed at a bright red button- at the same time Starfire had looked up, and seeing what she was going to do had shouted out "NOOOOOOOO" remembering a time when she still loved to press buttons and sent the T-car flying straight up into the air- and crashing back down to earth.

Too late- the car with three screaming girls inside of it crashed through the garage and straight into the living room- they got a glimpse of the boy's horrified and shocked faces, before they plummeted back down-

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" The car landed in a smooth dive, and Bumblebee accelerated, shooting the car out over the rode. Starfire popped out the sunroof to wave to the boys, hanging dumbly out the window to wave good-bye.

"Good-bye friends! We shall talk soon!

"MY BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" the anguished cry of Cyborg was the last sound the girls heard before Starfire slid back down into the seat and they all burst out laughing. Parking meters to the left and right melted but Raven didn't care. Two weeks with her best friends, away from the boys, and a competition ahead. She might even meet someone else with more of her- inclination- in tastes.

The drive passed by in fun and merriment, they had a few more bloopers with the T-car, once Star spilled mustard all over the map screen and it malfunctioned. They were 3 miles in the wrong direction before they realized it and corrected it. Once, when they discovered "personality chips" Cyborg had stashed in the glove compartment that made the car adjust to whatever Titan's chip was placed, they had used Cyborg's to see if it would make the car go faster. All it did, as they hung on for dear life, was go off-roading on to a farm and chase cows going "MEATbeepMEATbeep". They finally managed to stop it when Bumblebee desperately jammed BB's chip in, which caused them to run from the cows, the car screeching "BE FREE BRETHEREN". They made a few stops along the way to get food and take pictures at the local city's hotspots, but arrived in NY the day before the convention was to meet.

The building was actually a beautiful mansion. It had a long drive-way, well lit and lined with trees. They pulled into the driveway- almost hitting one of the valets- and looked up in awe at the mansion ahead of them, not even noticing their bags being taken out and carried to wherever it was they would sleep. It was cream white, 3 stories tall, with beautiful engravings on panels depicting ancient gods and goddesses from mythology. Two tall mahogany doors opened up into an entrance hall that made Cinderella's staircase entrance look pathetic. Suddenly Star gasped and grabbed Bumblebees head- spinning her around, she hit Raven and began pointing- "Isn't that Wondergirl?" Raven spun them around again- "The SECRET!" Bumblebee yanked them around _again_-" The Spoiler and Arrowette!" The girls were too stunned to speak. They knew they were considered Superheroes, but these girls were _legends_! To compete against them….Raven felt dizzy, while Bumblebee was still too shocked to move. Starfire however, was having urges to strangle Arrowette. None of them noticed 4 figures moving closer to them until-

"Well, well…if it isn't the Teen Tricks" purred a voice.

Starfire recognized that voice……all three girls whipped around in attack stance- but were too shocked to do anything.

Facing them, all looking malicious, evil, and damnably confident was-

Blackfire, Jinx, Kitten and Terra.


	3. You're WHOSE sister?

Wow! Thanks everyone, its nice to have people- other than my family or friends who have to be nice- like my writing. Well….Some things I just wanted to state-

I matured Star a bit, (hence the hair-cut, just to give her some outer difference) I love her bubbly personality, but I am sick of everyone locking her into this ditzy valley girl image. Every character should have other sides…if she can kick villain butt and be a comfort to her friends….not to mention one day rule a planet…there has to be an inner well of strength, intelligence and dignity that is often bereft of her character.

I made Raven a bit more…human. This FF is set a few years into the future…so they are all about 16. I assumed by now Trigon would be defeated, and her friends constant presence and obvious love would eventually melt her barriers and allow her to enjoy life a little….though she still needs to be a little careful.

Bumblebee is another girl Titan dammnit! There are so few female characters that kick butt…she needs to get more exposure. I haven't changed her much because, well…there wasn't a mold to break but I find her a nice character.

The boys also have changed, but I'll expound on them later in the story

The bad girls have also grown up to! However…those are nasty little surprises best left for the story below :evil grin: I also assumed, in the passage of Time, Terra would be freed, Blackfire come back to Earth, Jinx graduate, and Kitten…well that one I'm not saying yet. :muahaha:

Last thing…the Super girls they were freaking out over in the last chapter – I needed female heroes that weren't OC to put in, so I looked up the most recent Teen Titan comic books…and those are their female heroes. I will slaughter history and make all sorts of flashbacks and dreams to fill in any blanks. So. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"_Well, well…if it isn't the Teen Tricks" purred a voice._

_Starfire recognized that voice……all three girls whipped around in attack stance- but were too shocked to do anything._

_Facing them, all looking malicious, evil, and damnably confident was-_

_Blackfire, Jinx, Kitten and Terra._

All three girls snapped out their trance as long-trained instinct took over logical thought- Star shot up into the sky glowing emerald- Raven hovered in the air as her magic gathered around her, ready to fling destruction upon the girls- Bumblebee swept backward in the air, her wings glistening with about-to-be-unleashed-poisons-

Blackfire had also flown into the sky glowing amethyst, Jinx backflipped out the way and started muttering incantations, Terra was floating on a rock, illuminated in an unearthly yellow, and Kitten had suddenly donned a utility suit out of nowhere, prepped with the ultimate utility belt- tribute to her crush-

Suddenly all 7 girls felt a _pressure_ on them and were slammed down into the ground, felt their powers _forced_ back into their bodies, nearly burning their energy-channels. They were paralyzed, mute, and confused. Which side had done this? Whose power or spell had backfired? When a sudden shadow darkened the door- they looked up to see Wonder Woman herself illuminated in the golden glow. They were quelled by the immense presence and power she had around her. Raven and Jinx felt it more keenly than the rest- with their magical abilities, they were heightened to auras.

"Now girls" she said "My home is not the place for fighting, the training ground and battlefield is. No matter who you once were when you walked in here- you are no longer."

She raised her voice to address all the girls in the courtyard. " This convention gives you the opportunity to make friends, for as few women as we have that are in this business, we need to know each other. However, this is also a competition, and you all have enemies. But what once was before, no longer is. You are also here to be taught, and you _will_ be taught, if you would have it or no."

Dropping her gaze from the now curious, angered- and even some fearful looks of the others, she stared down at the ones she still held captive in her power.

"Save it for the battlefield" she snapped. "You try and use violence or powers anywhere on these grounds- I'll know."

And not one of them doubted for a minute, the blood of a goddess ran through her.

All the girls standing around the courtyard were suddenly teleported to their rooms. Starfire, Raven, and Bumblebee found themselves in a well lit living room, which had comfy chairs, a nice entertainment center and a small kitchen leading from it. The walls were creamy beige, with rich mahogany furniture. The room was lit by a modest chandelier and several small table lamps scattered around. Suddenly, a young girl walked down the corridor that led from the bedrooms. She had sleek black hair that fell to her shoulders, startling blue eyes the color of a Bahamian coast, and a sweet smile. She wore a blue and black spandex outfit, oddly like-

"Hi, I'm Aquagirl" she introduced herself. Before they could say anything she continued- "Yeah, Aqualad's little sister, I doubt he's mentioned me. But I know who you are of course, the Teen Titan girls! I got here a bit earlier, I asked a nymph for a lift right into the fountain, so I got here hours earlier, we're bunking in two rooms, and I'm with Starfire." She said this all a little fast and looked quite pleased to meet them.

Starfire broke the silence first. "It is nice to meet you friend Aquagirl, it is strange your brother has not mentioned you, but…."

" You're damn better company than those BIA-TCHES!" exclaimed Bumblebee.

At Aquagirl's mystified expression Raven quickly filled her in on the details as the girls unpacked- rather quickly thanks to Raven's powers. Raven wondered for a minute whether they should be spilling like this, but still…..Aqualad's sister…that should have given her all the credit she needed…but when you considered Star's family…

Aquagirl was incensed. "That witch Blackfire, she….after she broke out of jail, she came back to earth and was polluting the river near my favorite river otter colony!"

Starfire laughed. " That's the least of the things she should be despised for."

Raven broke in the moment. "Should we tell the boys that those bitches are here?"

Bumblebee and Starfire hastened to assure her not. "Those boys will come rushing up here like we can't take care of ourselves….embarrass us in front the entire female population of teens with "amazing abilities". Makes you wonder how Kitten got to be here…"

Starfire blushed and mumbled something. "What's that Star?" The empathy spoke in the Astral planes…something she and Star could do thanks to their heritage, and Bumblebee could even enter if it was pitched high enough.

"That girl…Arrowette…she's a heroine like us too, I know…but….."

Bumblebee finished for her- "You're upset she used to know Robin when he was on his first team."

They felt Star's shame emanating from her. Suddenly, another voice, liquid and flowy interrupted.

"It's quite rude to have telepathic conversations when other people have to sit in silence"

Startled, they all looked at Aquagirl. She smirked at them, "You guys missed it, but we just received an announcement for dinner."

Thankfully, there were two bathrooms, so they managed to make it out in decent time. As they walked down the hall, Raven remembered the hatred in Terra's eyes…and she wondered what they were getting into.

Thankfully, "dinner" did not mean a big formal affair, it was done by setting rooms of 12 people together, Wonder Woman appeared and talked to each group, explaining how they would have to learn to work together with their room-mates, to advance as a team. This illicited excited remarks and comments as the girls began discussing talents and abilities. The Titans smiled, working together was something they knew, knowing each other and trusting, was something they had learned, becoming a single beating entity, they had accomplished. They turned to see a sad looking Aquagirl, but there was no time to ask questions. Wonder Woman went over the goals of the convention again, along with the tournament rules. You had to register all your abilities, and you could not use any other than those, no mortal injuries allowed, and no cheating. They would spend a week getting to practice and just being with their group, then the competition would last another week. The last team standing would have all the glory- Fame, recognition, half a million dollars in prize money, assorted merchandise, cars, clothes, cd's, but most coveted of all- Admission into the Justice League.

They left dinner and decided to walk around the grounds. Aquagirl had told them earlier about a beautiful pond. The girls sat there, contented and at peace for a moment, before Bumblebee remembered the look on Aquagirl's face.

"Aquagirl…why were you so sad when she was talking about the teams?"

Aquagirl looked up, and the girls saw she was desperately trying to fight down tears. Unable to bring her pain to voice, she sent them memories and emotions through the astral plane-

_Sitting alone in a blue room crying because for the last 7 years of her small life, she had never had another girl to play with, even the dolphins had left her,_

_Coming to earth and meeting friends- but friends who had seen her as a circus freak and treated her like one, the betrayal, running back to the ocean-_

_Watching wistfully as her brother played with his older guy friends, and managed to make everyone love him so easily. Her, flawed, too smart for people to like, too young for people to trust, too quiet to be considered brave._

"I thought" she whispered…"Coming here…I would be different, but I am not….I am still…the outsider. At least on the other teams….no one knows anyone, and…..they can learn to meet new people. But you three are already a strong team, I can feel…almost see the strength of your bond…why would you want me to be part of it?" she finished bitterly.

Starfire swooped down upon the crying girl and held her, in wordless communion, Raven showed her the life she had to live- emotional lockdown, fear of being hated. Starfire showed the betrayal of her sister, the murder of those she loved dear, and the fear of being rejected for her odd ways. Bumblebee showed her the struggles and perseverance she needed to become who she was, and the trails of being the only girl in a tower full of boys.

She stopped crying and looked up, a smile on her face- " Call me Seala, its my real name."

And they knew then, they would grow to be friends, and be the best team there.

**(AN- Aww, how sweet…..but what about the villainesses? Will they tell the boys? Will they truly triumph against legend? Next chapter- exposes their plight, their inner thoughts, and most importantly, the truth of all their pasts, going to be long so it might take a few days. Please review, I have like 200 views, and 9 reviews::pouts:)**


	4. Nighttime thougts, regrets, and hopes

**AN- Aquagirl, may have been a present concept…but Seala is my first OC. She has quite a few surprises up her sleeves. So here's the deal with this chapter, its night-time, and I'm going to visit EVERY, and yes I mean EVERY character in my story, as they reminisce about their past, their hopes, dreams and secrets. This will show you guys what has passed in the Titans, and how the "Bad Bitches" have come about. The next chapter progresses in time and starts the tournament! Also, if anyone has any cool, strong, teen girl characters that you would like to be in the tournament please e-mail or review and tell me about them! I wanna put in some cool battles showing off the girl's new powers and don't wanna defeat the original titan chicks- Arrowette, Secret etc. **

**Chapter 4**

There was a cool breeze pouring into the room, but Robin felt stifled and frustrated. He gripped the pillow in his hands, thinking back…

_The sunlight poured down and made her hair shine an even brighter shade, but the sun was eclipsed by the light in her eyes as she pulled him toward her to go and play the "ball of volley"-_

_The sound of a dove's whisper as she sighed and leaned against him, too exhausted to walk. She completely trusted Robin to take care of her, and he felt as if he guarded the most precious treasure in the world-_

_The sadness in her eyes that night on the roof when she told him she cared, and he had to be a good "team leader" and say no to keep the team united-_

"Dammnit WHY?" he cried out. For the last 4 years she had become more than a crush, more than a best friend. He felt as if their souls intertwined every time he looked into her eyes, he always knew her mood, she always knew his. He knew when she was in danger, he felt pain as she felt it, and him being the one to hurt her-

_He lay in his room for days, not even emerging to fight crime. Raven comforted them both, but that's when Robin and Speedy's friendship proved itself. As much as they ragged each other, Speedy helped him see that he did the right thing for the time- and filled him with the hope that eventually….he could be with her. Six months gone…..how much longer?_

Beastboy was in the form of a young puppy, curled up outside Raven's door. He whined and kept pacing back and forth. Two days, two miserable days and he felt like there was no light in his life. That was a laugh- Raven, demoness of the dark being the light of someone's life, but she was. You needed shadow to see the light. When she had finally broken free of Trigon's power, she had conquered him using the one thing the demon could not corrupt, could not understand-

And then……

"_Beastboy…I can't. I could at the time….but now it's different. Before I wasn't allowed to….now I don't know how-"_

"_But you could learn!" he cried. "You could learn them with me; Rae….this isn't familiar ground for me either but together-_

_CRASH!_

_The entire wall behind them had blown up, and the rain and the wind poured in, punishing lashes of stinging sea salt. In seconds she was soaked, her cloak whipping about her, lightning illuminating her form, she had looked like the Angel of Power….Angel of Death, Life…..everything that mattered to his soul. _

_Before he could resume his impassioned speech, she had used her power to push him gently out the room. She had looked into his eyes, and he saw her emotions- no longer single entities, but one whole fighting for control- Timid, Bravery, Love, Lust, Anger, Hope, Wisdom, Jealousy- and so many other shades in between. With tears in her eyes, and not a quaver in her voice, she had condemned him to hell in a way Trigon never could-_

"_Never." _

_It was said softly, without ill intent, but that one word ripped through his soul and shredded all- he felt the beast roar-_

"No!" he cried. He couldn't lose control. What was with them? One or the other constantly had to keep their emotions in check. It still hurt, it was 3 months ago, but the pain was still there. He had stopped eating for a while, but Star had been there to cheer him up. They had both helped each other heal and not move on, at least control the pain and manage to live.

He sighed. At least they had managed to stay good friends; at least they had saved the world,

At least he had kissed her once. At least for one damn minute in his life something had made sense and all felt right.

Cyborg sat up in bed, tracing pictures on the wall with a mini-laser. He stopped, realizing the forms had taken a face, a face with shining dark hair, mischievous eyes, and luscious lips-

He missed Bumblebee, sure- she jacked his car, but he had to admire a girl with skill like that. She was so fierce, so out-there….so likely to get hurt far away from him where he couldn't be there for her.

They had never moved past the kindergarten phase of teasing, but they both knew what was what. The prospect of a long-distance relationship had deterred both. He knew he should be lucky he didn't have heart-ache like BB and Rob….but at least they had _something._ He missed the girls too, Rae was his little sister, and Star was one of his closest friends. He smiled….no matter what bad guy they had to fight….no matter what planet was being attacked, or demon to be vanquished, magical hats to escape out of, or even plain-old-pain-of-being-a-teenager…..they always had each other. And that was something.

Star woke with a pang- he was sad! He was sad and she was too far to do anything. Her heartbeat slowly dropped back to normal. She tried to meditate as Raven had taught her- to center herself and block him out. On a good day, she could block him for about 4 hours. Tonight, it seemed hopeless. Feelings of despair and regret and love, yearning, nascent love washed over her mind, and she buried her face in the pillow lest her tears awaken Seala.

She knew, she KNEW! _She had known the moment she said it, the moment he opened his mouth to answer her, and her heart had been crushed in that moment. Raven's battle with Trigon had allowed her to free ALL her powers, that mixed with Starfire's Tamaranian ability to absorb certain "emotion-based" talents, allowed her a certain level of empathy. She would never teleport, or even move things, but she could now feel the true emotions of those she opened her heart to._ It was a blessing in many ways, she knew his real reasons, so she loved him still- he meant for the better, and she felt first-hand the hatred he had. She tried to make it easier on him, but it hadn't stopped his nightly barrages of guilt. In the Tower, she had been able to emit "soothing waves" which eventually calmed him to sleep…but here…..here she was so FAR!

At least her powers helped her calm Raven, and had even helped her mend Beastboy's heart. Starfire had known being a Princess was hard, she had known being a hero was even harder- but to be in love…unrequited…

Seemed to be the biggest trail of them all.

Unbeknownst to Starfire, Seala had heard her cries. Well, not really heard….she was a telepath….she had been torn from her reverie to feel Star's pain. She smirked as she came upon the thought of "soothing waves". It was a clever idea, and she realized Star must be a more powerful empath than she had thought. Closing her eyes and centering herself, she emitted the same soothing waves to Star. Within seconds, the princess was asleep- dreaming of a moment that may never be.

She heard what most people only heard in a seashell- the constant, reassuring sound of the ocean, it thrummed in her very marrow. She sighed as she snuggled against her- she'd die of shame if anyone, especially _him_ found out- Speedy doll that her mother had bought for her. She thought of the young super-hero and smiled. She closed her eyes, at peace. For once, she was Seala, not Aqualad's little sister, not a freak…but a person, with _friends_. It was an amazing feeling for the lonely girl. Growing up around mostly older guys who didn't pay attention to you wasn't much fun.

_The first time she saw him, she had been trying to sneak on the island to scare Aqualad by putting coral chips in his toothpaste. Coming out the water, she quietly climbed unto the rock. Suddenly a masked figure appeared before her, a glowing arrow poised to shoot. _

_She gasped and flipped back into the water, waiting….but nothing was sent after her. She cautiously raised her head and looked at one of the most handsome males she had ever seen._

_He smirked at her hiding in the water. "Aqualad told me about you, but you shouldn't sneak around like that….you could have gotten hurt."_

_Before she could protest that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, he whisked her up and had carried her up to the tower, and to- an irate older brother._

That had been two years ago. Speedy still intrigued and infuriated her. He looked out for her, and though whenever Aqualad was there he treated her like she was an annoying pest, when they were alone they would sit and talk for hours. She adored him, she knew it wasn't love, but she had _such_ a crush on him. Maybe hanging out with the other Teen Titan girls would make him see her AS a girl, and not as his best friend's little sister. Bumblebee knew about her, but had never met her; in fact….none of the Titans except Speedy knew her.

She was suddenly angry as she realized what had happened. Her brother KNEW her strengths, and afraid the Titans would see that and make her a member…he tried to keep her away from their eyes…..but one pair of eyes had already held hers. She cursed. No wonder she could never go to the Tower without him being there….he would send everyone else out.

She was every bit as powerful as Aqualad, and more so- the power of the ocean being female. She swam faster, was more agile-her fighting was more of a deadly dance and acrobatics than hand-to-hand. Her empathy and mind powers were stronger and had a further reach. Unlike _him_ she had not left home early to join mortal teen heroes- she had learned more in strategy, more of the creatures, more of tactics and powers and fighting than he. Hmph…she yawned…she would show him….she'd win the contest….and prove….she….was….:snore:.

Raven was deep in a troubled, disturbed sleep. Broken images and sound clips floated through her mind at frightening speed. Nothing made sense-

"_Never" it echoed in her mind, but every time it sounded like something broke, sounded like Trigon's roar, like Terra laughing…NEVER….never…NEVER…never…._

_A small kitten curled up next to her sleeping sweetly the day after being forced to watch a scary movie…_

_She and Star karaoke-singing "I will survive" at a local club as the boys cheered them on- one of the few times before defeating her father she had allowed herself to have fun-_

_Terra's look of hatred tonight….Terra being incased in stone….Beastboy crying…..How? HOW?_

The word swirled around her brain, ricocheting off everything, drowning out the never, and she sat bolt upright as she gasped feeling like someone had attacked her…."How?" she whispered.

Her magic….Cyborg's technology, Star's prayers…..nothing had revived her….what power….what ….who could have freed her?

And Kitten….Kitten had been sentence to Arkham for the criminally insane…..

Blackfire was supposed to be in jail in the Sentaury moons….

Jinx was supposed to be back in jump city…..in jail….

She jumped out of bed, dialed the Titans private line, and left a message when the phone wasn't picked up.

"There's something wrong…..some people are here…tomorrow we'll talk on the Communicators….but I didn't want to alarm you too much….I need information…Out."

She fell back in her bed exhausted, feeling as though she had spent all her powers….and fell asleep.

Bumblebee was dream-training, remembering the hours she had devoted to karate and the martial arts…..

_She remembered chasing a butterfly….she remembered the sting…_

_She remembered becoming a bee….a Queen Bee._

_And then she was in a dress, and there was Cyborg, and they ran to each other,_

_And kept running,_

_Because she was on a treadmill,_

_Training,_

_And Brother Blood was yelling at her to go faster…._

She turned in her sleep, but did not wake.

Across the hall, in fact, in another wing of the mansion, 4 girls shared an apartment, completely different from our young heroines, but inside, oh-so-the-same.

Blackfire and Kitten shared a bedroom, as did Terra and Jinx.

Blackfire had not yet fallen asleep. She lay on her bed awake, gripping her sheets in anger, repeating a mantra in her mind- I shall not strangle the cat, I shall not strangle the cat-

For Kitten was snoring…..loudly snoring.

Blackfire's eyes glowed, but she restrained herself. Everyone on her team needed to be alive to win this contest. She made virtue of necessity, and began going through her plans and goals in her mind, realizing sleep would not come until she had a chance to buy ear plugs….

"_I shall NOT strangle the cat" _she reminded herself. She breathed in and out slowly, as images and thoughts floated lazily through her mind…..

Being sent to that damn prison! As if SHE, Blackfire, of the Royal House of Tamaran would go to a PRISON! She had surprised the guards and escaped before they reached. She took refuge on a small comet, it was an oasis- it had water, fruit trees, that kind of thing. She spent time there healing and thinking, trying to plan her revenge. She realized she would need help to defeat her sister and her sister's annoying little friends.

So she went back to earth quietly, and resided in Spring City, a small suburb off of Jump City. She spent days researching the Titans, reading newspaper after newspaper of them. And in her mind, she mulled over who she should make her new allies.

The first choice was Jinx- the girl had style. Something about the power of bad luck appealed to Blackfire's darker instincts. It had been a piece of cake to persuade Jinx to ditch those _losers_ she was working with and team up with her to defeat the Titans.

It was Jinx who had told her of Terra. Blackfire shuddered. The girl was amazingly strong- her powers seemed almost limitless, the only place Blackfire could think of that would inhibit her powers would be outer space. Even in the deep sea, she was only closer to her element. It had taken all of her cleverness to free the damn girl- and make sure none of the Titans heard what was happening. The first thing she had done was blast her free from the rock, and then use her eyes to sculpt an exact replica. They had taken the "Terrastone" as she called it back to Spring City.

"SNOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE". Kitten turned and Blackfire once again exercised complete control to not blast the girls head three blocks down.

And _THEN_, in Spring City, they had found Kitten, fuming in a coffee shop about Robin….something about a "prom". Blackfire still was not clear about the concept, but it appeared the girl had been scorned by Robin for Starfire, and she was lusting revenge.

Killer Moth had gotten out of jail a few weeks previously. Blackfire had "convinced" him to help- the same way she was ensuring the girls went along with _her_ plans and _she _stayed leader. She fingered her amulet happily. It was a deep purple, almost black until the light hit it, and one of the most _beautiful, _not to mention _useful_ things she'd ever stolen.

Jinx had performed an "anti-Jinx" on Terra, removing bad luck from the girl's statue. Then, Killer Moth had spent weeks painstakingly breaking the genetic code on her and reversing the stone process. Terra had been very grateful at first, not realizing who her rescuers were, and eager to go see the Titans.

She sighed…she was tired and no longer wanted to think. She grudgingly admitted she was still sore from that battle…

"SNORRR" BAM!

Kitten woke up screaming. Blackfire glared at her. "Shut UP already you buffoon!" With that, she turned over and finally fell asleep, as Kitten cowered in the corner.

Kitten sat up in bed and realized she was too terrified to go back to sleep, in fear the Tamaranian would blast her again. She gulped. She regretted the day she met her! At first she thought she could get Blackfire's help and take over the Titans…and then all she saw was a purple light…and then woke up to find herself obeying Blackfire's every command. She could still think for herself, thankfully…but she couldn't disobey a single direct order.

"_I want you to make hologram copies, and do that tedious "work of paper" to ensure the Titans assume we are all safely behind bars!" Blackfire shouted._

"_But….who cares? They won't know we are going to the convention until it's too late and then-_

"_NOW" Blackfire screamed, glowing. Kitten promptly shut up and go to work. She made a hologram for each of them, and admission papers to Arkham for Jinx, Jump City Jail for herself, and someplace called the "Sentaury moons prison" for Blackfire._

Why did she _ever_ have to meet her?

In another room a Teen Titan and a True Friend stared out the window from tear-stained eyes.

She was so SICK of being used! When she had awoken…she found herself staring at someone who looked like Starfire, a guy who looked like a bug and a blond-haired princess. She assumed the Titans had called for help in reviving her and she had been so _happy_! She started asking when she would be allowed to see her friends, when the Tamaranian- Blackfire- Starfire's sister (apparently EVIL sister) told her that would happen soon enough.

Terra had gotten suspicious when she saw her ordering the other two around and demanding records to be made for holograms and prison records. When she confronted her, a battle ensued. The girl was almost more fierce than Starfire herself, but Terra had truly come to crux of her power, and was unstoppable, and then…when she hesitated before crushing her with a rock-

_Blackfire looked up with maliciously glittering eyes, and then there was a flash of purple, CRAP- I've been hit with starbolts! But no…she woke up….to find her unable to disobey a single command. And Blackfire taunted her….how she would be forced to DESTROY the Titans, and how they all would think she was a "filthy little traitor" again._

She collapsed in tears…unable to escape the misery in her heart.

_Raven…..for a minute she looked happy to see me…and then she looked blank…_

_And Star…oh Star, if you only knew….I would never be doing this…_

She felt a hand pat her back consolingly. She looked up into the pink eyes of Jinx.

"We'll find a way to break her stupid hold on us, we at least still can think like ourselves. Ohh…when Gizmo and Mammoth find out what happened to me…she's so dead. And I'm sure the Titans will realize that your statue isn't real."

Terra saw a glimmer of hope- "We left my statue in the cave!"

Jinx caught on- "When they tell the boys what happened…they'll go check the cave…and then they'll KNOW something's weird!"

Terra said happily, and went to sleep. Jinx looked at her face wistfully. Mammoth and Giz were her friends… but she wished she could be a Titan. If they were willing to take TERRA….maybe they would take her…and then she and Cyborg…..

Jinx blushed hotly in the darkness. With that happy thought she tried to get some sleep…tomorrow was the first day.

**AN- Ok…long…I know. So, what do you guys think? In case anyones confused…Blackfire is using her amulet to mind-control the other girls, and they desperately want to be free. Next chapter will take a week…mega battles coming up! And the boys realize something is going on…And Bumblebee finds out Jinx likes Cyborg….and Aqualad hears about his sister being in the tournament….and secret crushes and evil manipulations and kick-booty battles and intrigue and dark secrets and love and hope and insane funny adventures abound! Read and Review please! **


End file.
